The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi
The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi or Kame-Sen'nin no Kinto-Un is the 3rd episode of Dragon Ball and the 3rd episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary who is significantly larger than he is.]] Goku and Bulma finally reach the beach with Turtle. A Bear Thief interrupts them on the way there, and Goku has his first real battle, easily defeating the bear in seconds. Goku bids goodbye to Turtle, and sets him into the sea. Turtle tells them to wait, he has a gift to give to them. Turtle returns with his master, the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, and introduces him to Bulma and Goku. Master Roshi wants to reward Goku with a gift, so gives him the magical Flying Nimbus, a cloud that can fly anywhere, but can only be ridden by those of pure heart. Master Roshi tries to demonstrate, but falls through it. Goku, of course, rides it with ease. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf's next target is Master Roshi's house, because apparently the old master has a Dragon Ball in the vicinity. He furiously tries to unlock the door with a key, but it doesn't work. Mai bluntly points out that there's a window open already At the beach, Bulma also demands a prize from Roshi, despite Turtle's comments that Goku was the only one who helped him. She immediately notices the Dragon Ball hanging from Master Roshi's neck, and asks for it. Master Roshi asks her to show him her body with only undergarments in return, and she screams at him instead. After weighing the matter, Bulma consents to doing so. However, unknown to her, Goku had removed her underwear and bra the morning before, and she inadvertently exposes her naked body to Master Roshi. Thoroughly satisfied, Roshi surrenders the Dragon Ball, oblivious to its real power, and Bulma happily scores her fourth Dragon Ball (still unaware of what she had truly done to earn it). Emperor Pilaf is threatening an Alligator with a knife at Kame House, When Roshi shows up only to find that Emperor Pilaf and the others have ripped it apart trying to find the Dragon Ball. Emperor Pilaf shouts at Master Roshi, asking him where his Dragon Ball is. Master Roshi shrugs, saying he gave it to the pretty girl who was just at the beach. Emperor Pilaf goes insane, and they hop back into their ship, asking Master Roshi to shove it off the beach for them. He does, but not before ripping a hole in the bottom! Major Battles Goku vs. Bear Thief Cast Funimation Dub Ocean Dub Trivia * This episode is an anime adaption to the second half of the third manga chapter "Sea Monkeys" and the 4th chapter "They Call him ...the Turtle Hermit" * The Pterodactyl from the first episode makes a brief cameo appearance right at the beginning of this episode. * This is the first episode to make a reference to Penguin Village, the town where Dr. Slump took place. * Goku and Bulma were able to take the turtle to the ocean the same morning as the previous episode ended. Bulma even said it was 100 miles away in the previous episode. * The Scenes with Emperor Pilaf are Anime Filler. * This is the only episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga where Emperor Pilaf actually came with his minions on the mission. * This episode is the second in a row to reveal that Pilaf has minions other than Shu and Mai in this episode an unseen minion calls Pilaf on a phone to tell him about Master Roshi's Dragon Ball. * In the early english dub when Master Roshi tries to jump on the nimbus and is rejected the turtle says that he shouldn't have cheated on the crossword puzzle instead of telling him about his dirty thoughts. * In the early English dub, the scene where Roshi tells Bulma that she has to show him her panties to get the Dragon Ball was completely removed. * In the early English dub, the scene where Bulma finds out that Goku had removed her panties when she was sleeping and that she had exposed herself indecently to Roshi was not removed, but was instead reworded to say that Bulma had discovered ants that Goku had placed in a desk drawer. * In the early English dub, the scene where Bulma loads her machine gun and shoots at Goku for taking off her underwear was completely removed. Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes